Ex-Princess Onyx
"I think the most beautiful things should also be frightening." Onyx is a SandWing attending the Jade Mountain Academy, specifically a member of the Gold Winglet. She is noted to be much older and larger than the other students and placed black stones between the scales on her wings. She also has a necklace with a part of the skyfire that killed her mother, preventing even the strongest NightWing telepaths from reading her thoughts and emotion, connected to the amulet by copper wires. Appearance Onyx was described with pale yellow scales with small black diamonds set between them that wink and sparkle in the sunlight. She has branching black lines tattooed on her horns and neck. She wears an amulet, a locket with a catch on it, and when opened, there is a twisted hunk of skyfire, bound to the amulet with copper wires. Biography Pre Series Onyx has lived on her own in the desert with her mother for her entire life, until her mother was killed by a piece of skyfire on the false brightest night. After that, she enrolled in Jade Mountain Academy thinking of getting some education. ''Moon Rising'' Moon once thought that she can be a suspect for the Dragonflame Cactus bombing at Jade Mountain Academy until Onyx removed her amulet that contained the skyfire allowing Moon to read her thoughts. Onyx seemed interested in Qibli, calling him "Thorn's third wing". She also asked Webs about Queen Thorn in history class. She may be plotting something, but it is uncertain. ''Winter Turning'' Onyx is seen in the epilogue at Jade Mountain Academy. Darkstalker was listening to her speak to someone that he didn't know, plotting to overthrow Thorn. Personality Onyx, as shown by the brief glimpse into her mind, is rather callous, not caring at all about her mother's death or the severe injury of her own clawmate, even though she does describe her as 'agreeable.' She didn't understand why she was expected to care about other tribes, and was also shown to enjoy intimidating other dragons, and seems to get satisfaction from being feared. Relationships Tamarin Tamarin is Onyx's clawmate at the Jade Mountain Academy. Onyx didn't seem to care about Tamarin's injuries, despite describing her as agreeable. Her Mother She and her mother were roaming the Sand Kingdom, staying away from guards, when a piece of the comet burned through her mother's head, killing her. Onyx didn't seem to care about her mother's death, and said she used to 'snore and tell weepy stories and expect her to care.' Quotes "That's enough ogling." "Yes, but that is half the point. If I could endure that much pain just for a little beauty, imagine how much I could handle in a battle, or for my own survival. I think the most beautiful things should also be frightening." (To Ostrich about her scales and war) "That's right, admire me, fear me, wonder about me. You all have no idea who I am or what I'll be one day. One day soon. No more hiding, Mother. I make the decisions now." (Thought) "Oh, I didn't do it. No, this rock just fell from the sky one night. It went straight through her head, leaving a burning hole behind, and over she went. That's when I thought, ''Well, time to join the world." (About her mother's death) ''"Beautiful ''and frightening, don't you agree?"'' Gallery SandWingGer.jpg onyx.png|Onyx. Art by MagicalMassacre Onyx, Lethal and Beautiful .png|By XxAutumnDragonxX The Eye of Onyx.....jpeg|real onyx onyxquote.png|By BoneTheSandwing Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:MR Characters Category:Characters Category:Gold Winglet Category:WT Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Minor Characters